


I Like Wearing Your Shirt (Dominick "Sonny" Carisi x Reader)

by DomesticatedTendencies



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Consent is Sexy, Developing Relationship, F/M, Feelings, Feelings Realization, Female Reader, Fluff, Light Angst, Love Confessions, Men's Dress Shirts, Mom's Lasagna, Reader Insert, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-07 01:31:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16398836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DomesticatedTendencies/pseuds/DomesticatedTendencies
Summary: You and Sonny have been taking things slow for a while now, but when he shows up at your door one night unannounced you get the feeling that everything is about to change.





	I Like Wearing Your Shirt (Dominick "Sonny" Carisi x Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> So while I have never written for the Law and Order: SVU fandom I have been a loyal fan for over 15 years and I am a sucker for Sonny Carisi. This one has been in my head for a while and yesterday I decided to get in down on paper. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it and if you did (or didn't) let me know. I'm open to suggestions and hell, even requests.
> 
> Also, small warning for canon typical mentions of criminal acts. Nothing graphic.
> 
> Thanks!

Friday night and you were home alone which honestly wasn’t the worst thing in the world. The older you got the less you cared about going out. Besides, it had been a long week. Not bad or anything, but you had definitely logged some overtime. By the time you left the office all you could think about was kicking out of your heels, ordering some Chinese, and catching up on a few of your favorite shows. Maybe even round out the evening with a cheesy hallmark rom-com. Nothing heavy or too serious. Just a quiet evening at home. Alone.

Pouring a glass of wine, you checked your phone and tried not to be too disappointed when there wasn’t a missed call or a text. You weren’t hoping for much, but maybe just a little something to tell you that you had crossed Sonny’s mind at some point during the day. What did you really expect though? He worked even longer hours than you did and taking things slow had been your idea. After having your heart broken a few too many times, you were not looking to overcomplicate things now with labels and messy words like, love and commitment.

You liked Sonny, a lot. And who wouldn’t? He was great. Sweet, funny, and sexy as hell. He could be a hot head at times but had a heart of gold. He’d come over and cook dinner for the both of you, not because he expected anything but because he actually liked to do it. You felt safe with him. When you went out, he always made sure to walk you home from the train – not just to your building either, but all the way to your door. He never pushed too hard or took things too far. As far as Sonny Carisi went, consent was sexy and whenever he stayed the night he always made sure to call you the next day.

_Hey, it’s me. Just checkin’ in. I just wanted to tell you I had a great time last night and uh, well I hope you did too. I mean I think you did. Anyway, I thought maybe we can catch a movie or something tomorrow. Maybe dinner? I heard about this new place up on 15th, supposed to be good. I’ll call you later. Alright, have a good day sweetheart._

Okay, so maybe you liked Sonny a little more than you liked to admit. Maybe you went to absolute mush every time he called you sweetheart, the “r” extra sharp thanks to growing up on Staten Island. Maybe there were times when you had to fight the urge to say the words you should never say when taking things slow with a guy. Like when he held you close on the subway, one hand on the handrail and the other on you waist. When he kissed you long and thoughtful – his tongue sweeping gently over your bottom lip while he cupped your cheek in his hand. When you couldn’t help but get lost in those soul torturing blue eyes of his…

Yeah, okay so you maybe really, _really_ , liked Sonny. But he hadn’t called tonight and it didn’t matter anyway. You were taking things slow.

Leaving your phone on the kitchen counter, you took your wine to the bedroom to change. There were some clothes piled on the floor in your closet and you took the time to sort through them, separating what needed to go to the cleaner. Coming to the bottom of the pile you were surprised to find a men’s dress shirt that didn’t belong. Blue, with the sleeves wrinkled from being rolled to elbows and still smelling faintly of Sonny. He had worn it with his gray suit on Monday you remembered, and when he left Tuesday morning he’d been wearing a white shirt he’d brought just in case he didn’t have time stop by his place before work. You couldn’t help but smile as you fingered the cuffs and with your lip between your teeth, slipped your arms into the overlong sleeves.

God, it was like wearing one of his hugs.

You would take it to the cleaner in the morning for him, you promised. But for now, what was it going to hurt? In a pair of cotton shorts and Sonny’s shirt, you took your wine and headed for the couch.

You had hardly had the chance to turn on the TV when there was a knock at the door, heavy and insistent. Strange. Tong Fong Low might have had the best Mongolian beef in town but their delivery service was notoriously slow and it had only been thirty minutes since you had placed the order.

On guard, you checked the peephole. It would seem like somehow your thoughts had drawn the detective to your door, looking as close to unkempt as you had ever seen him. The knot in his tie was loose and his hair mussed. He looked uneasy standing in front of your closed door and for a second it even appeared liked he might turn to leave, but when you slid the chain and opened the door he was facing you head on.

“Hey.”

“Hey,” You echoed, your arm protective across your middle. “Is everything okay?”

Raking his fingers through his hair, it was no wonder it looked so disheveled. “I’m sorry. I should have called. I just – I got something I need to say to you and I was afraid you know, that you might have plans or something. Is that my shirt?”

You looked down, blushing. “Um, yeah.”

“ _Oddio_ ,” He muttered under his breath. Shaking his head, his eyes were heartbreaking when they locked with yours. “Sweetheart.”

“What?” You asked, your voice going a little high.

You were sure this was it. He’d come all this way just to call things off. Of course he couldn’t break up with someone over the phone or ghost them like any other guy would. No, Sonny the freaking gentleman would have to be face to face when he broke a girls heart.

“Please Sonny, just say it.”

“You hear there was a rape-homicide around the corner from here?”

The bluntness of his question took you by surprise and you took an involuntary step back.

“Y-yes,” You stammered, a chill going down your spine. “I got the news alert on my phone. W-why? Should I be worried?”

“No. No,” He said quickly, taking a step over the threshold. “I mean you probably don’t want to be answerin’ the door this late in nothing more than one of my shirts but we already caught the bastard.”

“Well, that’s good.” You didn’t know why you said it. There was nothing good about a woman being raped and murdered. You just couldn’t think of anything else to say. Sonny seemed to understand though, and crowded into the small entryway of your apartment he touched your elbow gently.

God, you wish he’d just get on with it and say whatever it was he’d come to say.

“Sonny, please.”

“She looked like you!” He burst suddenly. “I mean, she didn’t. Not really. But her hair – it was like yours. I got the call and I knew, you know? You go right by there on your way to the train. Then I get there and I see her hair, and… Christ, for a second I thought…”

You sucked a hard breath. Looking up at him, watching the anguish contort across his otherwise handsome face, you wanted desperately to smooth the wrinkles from his brow.

“You thought it was me,” You finished in soft wonder.

His eyes closed, he was shaking his head again like he might dislodge the thought from his brain and you knew in that moment that this wasn’t a break up.

“All day it was all I could think about. Even after we caught the guy I kept thinking, what if it had been you? What if…” He trailed off, scrubbing his hand roughly over his face with a loud groan. “Listen, I know we said we would take things one day at a time. You don’t want to rush into anything and I respect that, I do! But all day all I could think about was what if it was you. What if something happened and I never said, you know, the things that I haven’t said.”

The entryway was suddenly smaller, the walls closing in. You were all but pressed against Sonny’s chest as you struggled to find words.

“Please don’t,” You finally managed in a whisper. “Don’t say something you might not really mean just because you had a bad day at work.”

“This isn’t about having a bad day. I work Special Victims, every day is a bad day. This is about us. You and me, sweetheart.” He laced his fingers with yours, closing any gap that remained between you. “You’re wearing my shirt for Christ’s sake. You can’t stand there and tell me that you don’t feel like maybe just maybe there’s somethin’ more between us.”

“I-I,” You stammered, looking to where your bodies pressed together.

“Look at me, huh,” He said, your gaze drawing up to meet his. “You don’t got to say anything back. Hell, tell me to go to hell if you want, but please. Just let me say what I came here to say.”

Wetting your lips, you nodded your consent.

“The first time I saw you – you remember – that bar over on High St. You were wearing that – that red dress. It took me twenty minutes before I finally got up the nerve to talk to you, and you said you were meeting someone.”

“I remember,” You said softly.

“I watched you sit there for over an hour waiting, just sipping your drink, and the whole time I’m thinking what kind of asshole stands up a girl like that. I mean, who does that? But it was my good luck, you know? Because if he’d showed up maybe I wouldn’t be here with you now. You certainly wouldn’t have let me buy you that second drink. And I would have missed out on the chance to get to know the most beautiful, sweet, amazing woman I have ever met.”

“Sonny,” You started, your lips parted as you waited for what words to come, you didn’t know.

“Just – just let me finish, okay? I know you’ve been hurt. I know what that did to you. But you know what, screw those other guys,” He said jutting a sharp finger towards the door. “Screw ‘em. They were too blind – too stupid to see how great you are. But I’m tellin’ ya, I see you. I’m looking right at you and I don’t want to look at nobody else. I know you said you don’t want to jump into anything – I get that, I do – But it’s been what, five months now? Five months, and there isn’t a day that I’m not thinking about you. Every day, not just the bad ones neither. I want to be able to tell people about us. I want to take you to Sunday dinner at my mom’s. ”

“Sonny,” You whispered hoarsely, your eyes fixed the buttons of his shirt.

“Please sweetheart, just -”

“Sonny.” You were more insistent this time, looking up at him with tears in your eyes. “I – I like wearing your shirt.”

God, you felt stupid. Of all the things you could have said, why say that? Sonny was smiling though. His thumb rubbing over yours, he was smiling that crooked grin.

“Yeah? Well I gotta say, you look pretty good in it.”

“You’re right, I can’t stand here and say I don’t feel like there’s something more between us. Truth is, I’ve felt like maybe there has been something for a while now. I just…” You pressed your lips together and shrugged. “I was afraid to blow it by saying something.”

Sonny reached for your face, gently brushing a thumb across your cheek. “Yeah, me too.”

You let out a slow breath, nuzzling into his soft touch. “So where do we go from here?”

“My mom’s making lasagna on Sunday,” He offered with a smile.

“Is it as good as yours?”

He scoffed. “Even better. Where do you think I learned?”

“Do you want to stay for dinner? I ordered Chinese.”

“Tong Fong Low?”

“Of course.”

“I think I can stick around. We planning on standing in your doorway all night?”

Biting your lip, you shook your head. It was like a massive weight had been lifted from your chest but you were left still feeling a little bit shaky.

“Hey Sonny?”

“Yeah?”

“Maybe you could start leaving your shirt here more often. You know, since you think I look so good in it anyway.”

Wrapping his arms around you, he smiled into your hair. “Yeah. I think I’d like that.”

**Author's Note:**

> Oddios is the Italian slang equivalent of "Oh my God".
> 
> Like, comment, subscribe!


End file.
